


Daichi Short Stories

by Aeshiryzen



Series: dump_fic [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshiryzen/pseuds/Aeshiryzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi with other people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daichi Short Stories

**Only Hope**

 

It was probably the hardest puzzle Daichi had tried to solve. Because even how many times he tried to put the pieces together, thinking thoroughly until the very extension of his limited mind; none of the pieces seemed to fit, none of this makes sense.

 

It was a moonless night, there aren’t any presence of droplets of white light. It was orange, artificial and man-made.

 

This night. This thing is not something that is written in any book, of any kind, definitely not in the bible or Q’uran. But how could Daichi stop this from happening when Tetsurou  was looking him intently with those deep brow stares. Those are the eyes that could make him lost his sanity. That scent, that musky perfume and aftershave.

 

That one second of recollection, when it was like a Big Bang. It is not making sense, but it is. Tetsurou  is his Big Bang, it is because of those eyes that made him, stripping him away from his stable state. And suddenly, Daichi felt that his.

 

He will remember this night, he may not want it, but he will. He will remember every single detail. He will remember how Tetsurou ’s had devoured his inside with that lustful ballet, as he moved. Daichi will remember every single push and pull, that sudden intrusion filling him up, that pain that seemed not to falter. And he witnessed those brown eyes. In the darkness, it flickered.

 

“Stay.” Daichi couldn’t still figure out where did that one single word came from? It was somewhat frightening for him that a different soul inhabited in his body making him say words of submission, controlling his body to oblique sonatas, and inhibiting his heart with these untamed emotions.

 

He felt two strong arms, Tetsurou ’s is holding him closely “Is this only for tonight?” He must be crazy right now, but as deep and husky Tetsurou ’s voice is, it sounded like nightingale’s song in the morning.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

 

 

**When I Look At You**

 

“Shouldn’t you be here?” Daichi’s voice is like venom; vigilant and hoarse, it crawled unto Yuuji’s vein like a wild fire, almost dismantling him from the inside.

 

“I don’t know but I want to be here.” Yuuji answered briskly, no further thoughts or denial, just one honest word.

 

Daichi turned around and for the first time, his frame blocking the orange light from the setting sun. Yuuji gazed upon those dark brown orbs – those pair of dark browns of flaring irony. Yuuji had never seen Daichi’s eyes these tired.

 

“Why do you want to be here?”

 

There were no words exchanged after that. Yuuji had the perfect words to say, but right now those words would only disappear in the cold air. All he wanted to do, was look at Daichi, at those deep brown eyes of sweet tragedy.

 

“You are crazy.” Daichi muttered.

 

Yuuji bit his lower lip, his lips were shaking “Then I’m crazy.” It was his surrender. “So what?”

 

“Yuuji, you know that…”

 

“I know! But I want you! This a mess but I know I want you. You literally are the most magical thing that happened to me.”

 

Yuuji knew what he really wanted, and he was more determined to take it. Daichi understood alright, he got the message.

 

“If you sign up for this. There is no turning back.” Daichi said.

 

“I will never want to turn back.”

 

This love would never be easy, never in a million years, in any lifetime, in any planet. But all Yuuji needed were those eyes.


End file.
